Pandemonium, Drinks and William Herondale
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Will drags Tessa for a night out, what happens? - MODERN AU (one shot) R&R Disclaimer inside yo. Hope you enjoy it. *spoiler - some major making out in this... sorta... you won't be disappointed, well i hope not.


MODERN AU – One Shot; Wessa

Requested – By the lovely anon; the idea for this one shot came from their message along with the link to this lovely post - post/63121083516/imagine-you-otp-sitting-in-a-bar- club-and-person-a which serves to be an inspiration for this fic.

I really do hope you enjoy and I apologise profusely for making you wait three days to get this and I tried my best, please don't kill me. aAHAHAHHA ok bye.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all her characters, I just own my writing.

Ps. I was so freaking excited when I got this request. SHOUT OUT TO THE AMAZING ANON. ;) x

Tessa shrugged her coat off and practically jumped on her bed, savouring the fresh and soft feeling of her white sheets. She buried her head further into the soft duvet, relishing in the fact that she was free for the next three days and didn't have to go back to work til Monday. It had been a tiring week and she just wanted to relax and catch up with some overdue episodes of Once Upon a Time. She flipped over, now laying on her back and stared at the clock across the room. It was half past 8. She figured she'd take a nice relaxing bath and then to brew a cup of tea and put some popcorn in the microwave. As she was planning out the rest of her night there was a knock at the door. She sighed, not wanting to get up out of her comfortable position, but did so anyway and walked to the door, peaking through the small hole to see who was there.

William.

"What brings you here handsome?" Tessa drawled on as she opened the door slightly, her face peaking out through the small space, with a cheeky smile upon her face. Even though she was tired as hell, she couldn't help but smile at William's sudden and well unexpected appearance.

"Looking for a lady up for a drink… or two." He smirked, his hands were in his jeans and he was wearing a navy dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and the first button un done. His hair was dishevelled and he looked like he was ready for a night out on the town, though Tessa wasn't really in the mood to go clubbing.

"Mmm, as tempting as that sounds, I've got a movie date with myself." She replied, opening the door up a little more and leaning against the wooden frame.

"One drink. Pandemonium, 15 minutes." William said in a modulated voice before leaving her front door. She sighed, and wondered how she could be so feeble when it came to dealing with him. She knew that he knew that she knew that she would have to come there now. She closed the door and set off to her bedroom to find an outfit for an unexpected night out. She opened the wide doors of her walk-in closet and searched around for an outfit, picking up a fitted black dress, she wiggled into the dress that came mid-thigh and was sleeveless. She put on small heels, not something she would regret at the end of the night; after all she was tall enough and didn't want to tower over the rest of the crowd.

Tessa finished getting ready and grabbed the apartment keys and locked up before setting off to Pandemonium, 10 minutes late. When she arrived at the club the bouncer let her in immediately, allowing her to pass through the endless line. She walked through the crowds, her grey eyes searching for William, when she noticed him, leaning against the bar having a drink. She walked over to him and ordered a shot. Most of the night they spent drinking and occasionally laughing. After her fourth martini she thought she should lay off the drinks for a while. She leaned back against the couch of their private cube at the bar and couldn't help but stare at William sitting across from her. Whenever he was around she tended to lose all self control, but she promised herself that from that moment on she would have restraint. She gulped and checked the time on her phone, it was past midnight, and she wondered how long they'd spent just sitting there and checking each other out. The sexual tension in the room was growing larger and larger, but she refused to check out the elephant in the room, she'd much rather just focus her attention on checking him out. Her drunk mind wasn't exactly thinking straight.

"Thanks for dragging me along, it was a fun night." Tessa slurred slightly, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Dear Tess the night is not over, at least not yet." William's hoarse voice said from across the table. He stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the booth and closer to him as he pulled her through a maze of corridors and towards another door that said VIP room. Tessa looked towards him with an amused expression and her eyebrows rose as he grinned and opened the door allowing them free access to the VIP section. There were already a few people here, but the room wasn't as packed as downstairs, obviously as it was VIP. She followed in suit behind William as he walked over to the gaming area, with a pool table, gaming machines and a very large dartboard.

"Ever played a game of Pool?" William asked which made Tessa shake her head and look at the cue in confusion as he handed it over to her.

"What do you want me to do with it?" she asked, and he laughed, and it made her heart skip a beat. He tipped his head to the side slightly and grinned at her. He couldn't help but find her absolutely adorable.

"I'll teach you how to play, if you want." He said, stepping closer to her and moving her towards the tale. The game was already set up, the opening shots already taken by the previous player, which made it easier for him to show her how exactly to score and use strategy to play the game.

"May as well." She chuckled, trying to bring the cue into the right position like she saw William do from across the table. They continued on like this for about a half hour, starting a new game. Tessa had managed to get all of her balls in, leaving the black left for her to score. William on the other hand still had one of his left before he could go after the black. A thought started to form in his head and as it did a devilish grin made its way onto his face. He walked over behind Tessa as she was lining up her shot, pressing his body up against the back of hers, making her freeze under his touch slightly. He was close enough to hear her heavy breaths.

"Let's see if your concentration is up to par; very important in this game." William whispered in her ear, his hot breath leaving a tingling sensation on her skin. He lightly peppered her neck with kisses from his soft lips and as he did that, his hands roamed to fondle her hips, but his eyes were still watching and waiting for her to make her next move.

Tessa couldn't breathe at this point. She was so ready to give up just then and there, she didn't care, but then she thought back to her previous pact to herself. Stay in control, even if it's for just a little while longer she thought to herself, but it was so hard to reassure herself when Williams lips were hot on the side of her neck. She sucked in a breath and focused on shooting this ball in. If she got it in she'd have won the game. She readjusted the cue slightly, pulling it back and shooting, but not with too much power, she didn't want the ball to rebound or lose its trajectory. The black ball scored in the whole and she smiled smugly as William started at the table in awe as she turned around.

"Personally I think my concentration is brilliant." She whispered, and before she knew it she was dragging William over to the powder room a few metres away from the pool table and drinks. She pulled him by the collar, slamming the door shut and kissed him feverishly. He pulled her waist close, gripping her hips as she moved one hand down from his collar to his chest. The two continued to have the hot and heavy make-out session in the powder room for the next 10 minutes, till it got a bit out of control when William pushed her against the wall and was ready to devour her then and there. She figured they should stop at that point.

"My place." She panted, wiping off some of the smudged lipstick staining Williams face with her thumb.

"Agreed." His voice was low and his eyes burning bright as they made their way out of the club and back to Tessa's apartment for the night.


End file.
